


睡前故事|Bedtime Story

by wendywindy



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, the story of how they met, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywindy/pseuds/wendywindy
Summary: Q负责辅导双胞胎做数学题，James负责给Abby讲睡前故事。他们一直配合良好，直到有一天，Abby听腻了那些日常故事，双零特工只能即兴发挥，给Abby讲了一个他所知最美的童话。





	睡前故事|Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542321) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



> 感谢astudyinfic太太的授权！  
> 前几天刷微博的时候看到一张图，然后就疯狂地想看两个人养孩子的文，最后终于找到了血浓于水系列，本系列目前共十篇，这次我翻的是最喜欢的第四篇  
> 这次译得比较匆忙，不知道有没有错漏，诚求小天使帮beta

每天晚上Q辅导双胞胎做功课时，James就要负责哄他们的宝贝女儿睡觉。Q觉得自己宁愿去解小学算术题，也不愿多花一个晚上应付那本《粽熊棕熊你在看什么*》， James宁愿多跟恐怖分子正面对抗几次，也不愿和那些分数乘法纠缠。所以这样分工对他们都好，而且孩子们对这种安排也非常满意，Charly和Harry很欣赏Q提供的算术解法，Abby也更喜欢让James来念她最爱的故事。与家人相伴的夜晚总是平和安静，与他们以往的生活截然不同。

 双胞胎飞快地完成了他们的作业，作为奖励，Q允许他们在他的电脑上玩游戏。当赛车游戏的音效和孩子们的欢呼声响彻书房时，Q轻手轻脚地走过门廊去听James给Abby讲故事。 然而，Q并没听到他丈夫给小女儿讲故事的悦耳嗓音，只发现了一个正在尖叫的孩子，还有一个正尽力安抚女儿的前双零特工。“Abs，亲爱的，你不是一直想在睡觉之前听灰熊的故事吗？”

“但是Dad-Dy，这次我想听 **新** 故事！”Q在门口瞥到Bond脚边堆着一摞书，Bond拿起一本，而后又举起另一本。“这些我们都读过了！我要新故事，Daddy！ **新故事** ！”

Abigail没注意到她Papa 正站在门外，但James看到了，他露出一个只属于他丈夫的微笑，然后靠向枕头，Abigail趴在他胸前。“那我给你讲个书里没有的故事，这是个很少有人知道的故事，但很重要，所以你得保持安静仔细听。”小女孩点点头，拉着她最好的朋友毛绒狼和她一起躺在Daddy的胸前。

“很多年以前有个男人，他身强力壮，腿脚飞快，但总是很悲伤。因为没有人爱他，也没有人关心他。”说话间，James的视线与Q相交，Q对着他温柔地微笑，已经预见到了故事接下来的走向。“本来还有个女人在意他，她尽她所能保证他的安全，但最后对她来说，他还是成了被遗弃的那一个。”

“遗-弃是什么意思，Daddy？”Abby打着哈欠问，眼睛都快睁不开了。

James笑着亲亲她的发顶，嗅到了薰衣草香波和她晚饭后吃的糖果的味道。“就是可以被取代的意思。如果她发生了什么事，他们会找另外的人来救她，而不是那个孤独的男人。”

“那他的名字叫什么，Daddy？”

“他叫James，亲爱的。”

“跟你的名字一样！”

“是的，跟我一样。Abigail，现在你是准备一直问问题？还是想继续听故事？”

“对不起，Daddy。”

Q和James都笑了，他们的视线交汇了几次，James才开始继续他的故事。“现在James过着危机四伏的生活，他并不认为他能活到找到爱人的那天。当某天他被朋友射中心脏的时候，他更坚定了这个想法。”Abigail张大嘴巴，想问另一个问题，但随后又闭上了嘴。“乖孩子。”他笑着说。“射中他的人是他的朋友，她不是故意的，这是个意外。但不管怎么说，James还是差点死掉，实际上，所有人都认为他死了。他躲了很长一段时间，找了个地方住下来，在那里他能忘掉发生过的所有的一切，然后像以往一样被人遗忘，孤独地静待死亡的来临。”

Q离开了房间，决定在Bond讲他最讨厌的那部分故事的时候去看看双胞胎。MI6的那场爆炸把James带到他身边，但也让他心有余悸。前任Q在那次爆炸中丧生，现在的Q也受了伤。当时的情景现在还不时出没在他的梦魇里，虽然James那时不在，但只听他丈夫讲那部分都让Q很难承受。确认了Charley和Harry都安好后，他回到门前，刚好听见James在讲：“James走进美术馆后，看见一个IT男*正坐在那里，他看上去跟我们的Abigail小公主一样大，正盯着一幅画着船的画。”

“IT男是什么意思？”

“就像Papa一样，亲爱的，Papa就是个IT男。”Q在走廊轻轻地笑了，当Q的眼神与他相交时，James的眼底闪过一丝玩味。

“哦，我明白了。”

“IT男盯着这幅画，说它让人觉得非常悲哀，James想要走开，他不想跟陌生人讨论什么船。但他最后发现这个年轻人就是在等他，他有东西要交给James。他们互相挖苦了几句，James嘲笑IT男乳臭未干，IT男讥讽James老气横秋。”

“才不是。”柔软的嗓音从门外传来。Q走进卧室，在James身边坐下，看着他们可爱的女儿。“IT男只是评价了一下那幅画，是James误解了。但后来他们开始合作，学着去信任对方，即使当时两人都明白最后他们可能不欢而散。” Abigail这时几乎要睡着了，眼睛半眯，却还强撑着。 Q转而注视James，继续用他丈夫的语调讲了下去，不想打扰小女孩。“最终IT男意识到这个男人一直在他身边，他把他的国家、他的装备、他的情报都交托给了这个男人，他的真心也一样。”

James后半生都会否认他在那个时候落泪了，他们结婚的时候他确实没哭，但当他倾身温柔地亲吻Q时，他的眼底闪着未落的泪光。“逃了这么多年，躲了这么多年，James以为自己再也不会动心。但最后他意识到，IT男已经在不知不觉中撬开了他的心房，把他一片片拆开，又完整地拼了回去。某天早晨他睁开眼睛，想着如果今天就是生命中的最后一天，那只要他能再看IT男最后一眼，一切都值得。”

卧室里响起他们女儿的轻鼾声，两个男人注视着彼此，不再为Abigail，而在为他们自己继续讲着这个故事。“某天，在鼻青脸肿的James躺着的病床前，IT男单膝跪下，问James是否愿意跟他结婚，IT男屏住呼吸，生怕医院里的所有人都听见他的心在怦怦作响，威胁要跳出他的胸膛。但最后James青紫的脸上咧出了一个微笑，他眼中闪动着IT男曾见过的最真挚的幸福。 他说我愿意，然后IT男紧紧抱着他，胳膊环住爱人的肩膀。当被碰到断骨的James开始呲牙咧嘴时，他才意识到他的粗心。”

“但James明白这痛是值得的。”James继续说，“因为他本以为这事从来只降临在别人身上，而自己此生都不会有幸得到这份馈赠。一种值得让他一次次浴血归来的生活。一个能让他过上这种幸福美满生活的机会，IT男让他的世界重获翻天覆地般的新生，James这时候明白，如果能让他余生的每一天都看到他爱人脸上那抹狡黠的微笑，他会愿意为此付出一切。”

“他们两个秘密地结婚了，从大街上找了两个人来证婚，证婚人对他们一无所知。他们都没有家人，也都不想让这份爱情直面他们的高风险职业。最后他们有幸得到了两位小王子和一位小公主，孩子们的到来像四季更替一样不可避免地改变了一切。James和IT男都不敢相信他们竟然有这样的运气，居然能拥有童话故事般美满的爱情和家庭。”

Q讲完了他那部分故事，Abigail翻过身，把小手放在James的膝头，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔道：“然后呢？”

James看着Abby，又抬头看向靠过来轻吻他的Q。男孩子们玩游戏的声音从隔壁传来，James一边凝视着他的丈夫，一边继续把这个故事讲到结尾，“然后，Abigail公主，他们就永远幸福地生活在了一起。”

 

**注释：**

1、英美经典幼教绘本的名字，参见<https://www.mmbang.com/shanghai/bang/18156771>；

2、原文boffin，计算机研发人员，想了好多个译法都不太满意，最后只能选了IT男（总比码农好吧），如果想到其他更好的译法请一定告诉我。


End file.
